


Too close but too far

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza and Mirajane are too similar, and maybe that's what attracts and repels them.





	Too close but too far

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a pre-crush fic, but the implication is there enough that I tagged it as a ship. We all know they're gfs anyways :))
> 
> The reason Mirajane was not fighting back is because they hit a nerve, as we know, and the anxiety kicked in. Poor girl.

Mirajane threw a table across the guild hall, barely missing the back of Levy’s chair. She had fled the guild before anyone had had time to react.

Her siblings apologised in her absence, and the master told them that it was fine, that there was no harm done. But there was a concerned crease to his smile that Erza could not miss, and she silently pushed her chair back and stalked out of the guild. It was no secret that her and Mirajane did not see eye to eye, that Erza found Mirajane’s frequent outbursts to lack the maturity that her fellow members had, and her disrespect disgraced the entire guild; Erza could not allow someone to act that way in her home.

She would not change though, Erza knew that with clarity; Mirajane was too stubborn to admit that she was wrong. Her and Erza were too similar for her not to realise that. It was this fact that frustrated Erza the most, as the other girl was a physical manifestation of the rage which Erza kept locked inside her own heart, and sometimes it hurt to look at, hurt to remember how scarred she really was.

"You're a disgusting monster!"

Erza heard the yell from the back of an alleyway, and she was immediately concerned. Her tiny hand clutched her sword tight, the spirit of Fairy Tail inflating her chest as she strutted confidently to the source of disruption. For a second she wondered how Mirajane had beat her to the situation, but then everything fell into place; Mirajane was not the source of the commotion, or even there to solve it. Instead, the young girl was the victim of it. Her defiant eyes did little to hide the tears pooling in them, and although her fists were clenched she had not taken over any demons. Three boys just slightly taller and older had her cornered, and despite Erza knowing that Mirajane was almost as strong as she was, there was something pitiful about this scene, something vulnerable. Something that Erza wanted to protect.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" Erza's voice was steeled in a quiet rage, one she felt settle into her bones and root itself in her core. Adrenaline already coursed through her veins, even though she sensed little-to-no magic emanating from the boys. There was still the chance of them attacking, and Erza was more than prepared for that.

The tallest one sneered, taking a step towards her.

"Nothing that you need to get involved with, little girl."

Mirajane's expression was pleading, but for what Erza was uncertain. The man took another step towards her, and that was all that Erza needed. She swung her sword sideways, taking his feet from under him. The other two boys came from her, as she had expected, and they were on there backs just as quickly as the first; her armour had given her a terrific right hook, and Erza was pleased that she did not need to waste any magic on them.

"We maybe children, but we are still Fairy Tail wizards. Remember that, when you threaten one of us, you threaten us all." She tucks a strand of her fringe behind her ear, and takes Mirajane by the hand, dragging the girl behind her and away from the three man moaning in pain.

With force, Mirajane pulls her hand from Erza's grasp, furiously wiping her eyes of all signs of emotion. This was something that Erza recognised too, something that she had done since the Tower of Heaven. It was easier to ignore the fractured pieces of the heart than it was to clean them up, try and repair them. Both girls were broken, but Erza did not think that they were unable to be fixed. Sometimes people just need some love, and to know that they are not alone, that someone else understands.

"You didn't need to bother back then, I had it handled." Mirajane's jaw was set, her gaze averted. Her entire posture was defensive, and when Erza placed a tentative hand on her arm, she flinches away.

"It's okay Mira, you don't need to be strong all the time."

A flash of vulnerability fell onto Mirajane's trembling lips, and then her body hardened and turned away from Erza.

"Whatever, I'm going home."

And Erza watched her walk away, her heart breaking a little more for the girl. They were too much alike, everyone could see it, and yet Erza still could not find a way to break through. She would not give up though; a heart was only as resilient as the owner was, and Mirajane was almost childlike in her vulnerability, hiding behind her cruel facade. No matter what, Erza would protect her future, and ensure that one day Mirajane would be able to smile again.


End file.
